Стенограммы/Гвоздь программы
Русская стенограмма = :трески и скрипы :Сумеречная Искорка: Ого, Эпплджек! Ты точно никогда не организовывала концерт? :Эпплджек: Знаешь, организовать концерт — то же самое, что и организовать родео. :Сумеречная Искорка: Благодаря связям Пинки, которая занималась рок-концертом «Пони-восторг», у нас отличный состав для Фестиваля копытопомощи. :Пинки Пай: Искорка! Эпплджек! Радуга Дэш! Рарити! Флаттершай! Спайк! Пинки Пай! Ой, стоп, это я. Все пони! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что такое, Пинки? :Пинки Пай: У меня самые невероятные новости! Вы будете просто в шоке! :Радуга Дэш: Ну, говори, Пинки! :Пинки Пай: Это было нелегко. На самом деле, ужасно трудно. Но я всё же смогла договориться с самой известной пони-поп-звездой в Эквестрии стать гостьей Фестиваля копытопомощи! :Эпплджек: Сапфир Шорс? :Пинки Пай: Сапфир Шорс?! Перестань! Сапфир Шорс — вторая пони-поп-звезда в Эквестрии. Наша гостья — единственная и неповторимая Графиня Колоратура! :Флаттершай, Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Сумеречная Искорка': Ахх... :Эпплджек: Кто такая эта Графиня Колоратура? :Свити Дропс и Лира Хартстрингс: ахают :Аметист Стар: ахает :Флаттершай, Ноутворти, Радуга Дэш, Рарити, Роял Рифф, Спайк, Спринкл Мэдли и Сумеречная Искорка: ахают :динь :Пинки Пай: Грива встала дыбом! : :Эпплджек: Пинки Пай, объясни, что за Графиня Колоратура? :Пинки Пай: Э, я только что сказала: это самая известная пони-поп-звезда в Эквестрии! Как-как-как-как-''как'', ты о ней не слышала?! :Эпплджек: Вроде нет. Но я ещё жеребёнком знала пони по имени Колоратура. и фыркает Было бы смешно, если бы та Колоратура и эта Колоратура оказались бы одной Колоратурой. Хе. :Пинки Пай: Ты хочешь сказать, что лично знаешь Графиню Колоратуру? :Эпплджек: Ну, я не думаю, что это та же пони, потому что моя подруга не была никакой графиней. :Пинки Пай: Ты помнишь её знак? :Эпплджек: Конечно. Это были разноцветные ноты, которые сверкали на солнце. :Пинки Пай: В смысле... вот такие?! :Эпплджек: Ого, ничего себе! Это те же знаки отличия! :Пинки Пай: Ты представляешь, через сколько обручей я прыгала, чтобы созвать её на фестиваль?! Очень много обручей! У неё столько требований! :Эпплджек: Да ну. :Пинки Пай: Даа! :Рарити: Я прекрасно понимаю. У нас, художников, есть потребности, только так мы можем хорошо работать. :Эпплджек: Тут явно какое-то недопонимание: Рара была такой же простой, как и я! :Флаттершай, Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш, Рарити, Роял Рифф, Спайк, Спринкл Мэдли и Сумеречная Искорка: Рара?! :Эпплджек: Даже это сложное имя ей не шло — я сократила Коло''ра''ту''ра'' до «Рара»! :кричат :Эпплджек: кадром Мы отлично проводили время в Лагере дружбы! :всплеск :Эпплджек: кадром Рара была такой общительной! Мы были как два яблока с одной ветки. :всплеск :Эпплджек: кадром Мы с Рарой приготовили песню для конкурса талантов. Когда мы выступали, она очень постаралась и спела самым чистым голосом, что я слышала! :динь :радуются :Эпплджек: кадром После лагеря мы некоторое время переписывались, но... :Эпплджек: ...потом потерялись. Но Рара всегда хотела поехать в Мэйнхеттен и прославиться. Но чтобы капризная дива? Подожди, Пинки. Когда Рара приедет сюда, ты увидишь: она простая пони, как ты и я. :Пинки Пай: Уже не надо ждать: она здесь! :Эпплджек: Правда? :на фоне :и лязг :Эпплджек: Рара? :Пинки Пай: пищит Графиня Колоратура! :Свенгалоп: Все с дороги! Назад! Держите ваши копыта и хвосты при себе! :щёлкают :Эпплджек: Нет... это вряд ли она. горло Э... привет. Помнишь меня? Мы познакомились в Лагере дружбы? Я называла тебя «Рара»? :Графиня Колоратура: Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: Да! Хе-хе. Приветик, Рара! :Свенгалоп: шёпот :всплеск :Графиня Колоратура: Подковка! смех :Рарити: Оо, ты получила подковку от Графини Колоратуры! Посмотри! Оо, она считает тебя особенной! :Графиня Колоратура: Подковки! Подковки! Подковки! смех :Эпплджек: Да... очень особенной. :Свенгалоп: Вот как нужно появляться! Шумно, смело просто сногсшибательно! Хотя, пожалуй, ты немного смазала свой выход, общаясь с пыльной пони с фермы. Ты правда её знаешь? :Графиня Колоратура: О да, это моя подруга детства Эпплджек! Это она начала называть меня Рара. :Свенгалоп: Ах да, как мило и... банально. Это я'' начал называть тебя ''Графиней, и посмотри, как ты с тех пор прославилась в Эквестрии! Ты получила всё, о чём мечтала! Да, кстати, а где пони Пинки Пай? :Пинки Пай: Ии! Я Пинки Пай, Мистер Менеджер, сэр! :Свенгалоп: Где вода с Радужных водопадов для Графини Колоратуры? :Пинки Пай: У меня двадцать стеклянных бутылок вот тут! :лязг :Свенгалоп: Разве я не сказал, что Графине Колоратуре нужны трубочки? :Пинки Пай: Кажется, нет. Но вам повезло: у меня самая большая коллекция трубочек в Эквестрии! Я зову эту трубочку Фернандо. :фламенко :Свенгалоп: Хм. А давай-ка проверим все предметы, которые необходимы Графине Колоратуре до репетиции её номера, хорошо? :Пинки Пай: Да, мы проверим! :Свенгалоп: Цветочные букеты из королевских цветов Кантерлота... Шоколадные эклеры от Густава ле Гранда... Разнообразные кристаллы из Кристальной империи... Специально собранная черешня с фермы: жёлтые и красные ягоды разделены... :Пинки Пай: Абсолютно! :Свенгалоп: Что ж, каким-то чудом, все твои запросы исполнены. Тогда мы перейдём... к репетиции! :Пинки Пай: Видишь, Эпплджек? Капризная! :Эпплджек: Рарити, Пинки права! Рара, которую я знала, не скрывалась под вуалью и не раздавала фальшивые поцелуи-печати, не пила импортную воду и не просила разделять черешню. :Рарити: Я тебя понимаю. Иногда тяжело видеть, когда наши друзья меняются. :Эпплджек: Она стала совсем другой пони! :Рарити: Послушай меня. Когда ты увидишь выступление Графини Колоратуры, ты глазам не поверишь! :радуются :Эпплджек: Рарити права! Я глазам не верю! :Свенгалоп: О моя яркая звезда! Благодаря сверкающим костюмам, великолепной хореографии и гениальным вокальным эффектам, которые я'' придумал, твоё выступление было ''блистательным, Графиня Колоратура! :Графиня Колоратура: О, смех, спасибо, Свенгалоп! :Эпплджек: Поправь меня, если я не права, но этот наряд ей не идёт. Он подходит под всю мишуру, которую они придумал, чтобы сделать её Графиней Колоратурой. :Рарити: Нет-нет-нет, ты не понимаешь, Эпплджек. Создание всех элементов — большая работа: Графиня Колоратура не может существовать без них. :Эпплджек: По-моему, это не самое страшное. :Графиня Колоратура: О, если мы тут закончили, я бы хотела вернуться в трейлер и отдохнуть, Свенгалоп. :Пинки Пай: Вообще-то сейчас намечена встреча со школьниками! :Свенгалоп: А. Если хочешь, я вполне могу отменить эту встречу, Графиня. :Графиня Колоратура: Ни в коем случае. Я просто обожаю встречаться со школьниками! :Эпплджек: Школьники будут рады это слышать, Рара! :Графиня Колоратура: Школьники Понивилля! В рамках Фестиваля копытопомощи я проведу конкурс, и некоторые из вас смогут спеть со мной на завтрашнем концерте! Уверена, будет весело! :радуются :Графиня Колоратура: Отлично! Кто ещё хочет подковки? :радуются :Эпплджек: Да, именно такую Рару я'' и помню. :'Пинки Пай': издалека Но я собрала всё, что вы просили! :'Свенгалоп': ''Это не для Графини Колоратуры! Это — для меня! И я'' хочу ''самый лучший овёс! :Пинки Пай: А! Но у нас много вкусного овса в Понивилле! :Свенгалоп: Я бы таким и курицу не кормил! Я хочу лучший овёс из Эпполузы! Кроме того, похоже, вокруг яблочные деревья. Принеси мне пятьсот очищенных от кожи и косточек яблок, в срок до вечера! :Пинки Пай: Но это невозможно! :Свенгалоп: Хочешь, я вычеркну Графиню Колоратуру из вашего жалкого благотворительного шоу?! Я к этому готов! :Пинки Пай: Эпплджек! Свенгалоп дал кучу заданий и сказал... :Эпплджек: Я слышала. Пинки. Не беспокойся. Я всё исправлю: просто поговорю с Рарой. :Эппл Блум: Ты видела, сестра?! Ты видела?! :Графиня Колоратура: Это та сестрёнка, про которую ты мне писала, Эпплджек? :Эппл Блум: Минутку, Эпплджек. Ты писала Графине Колоратуре обо мне?! :Графиня Колоратура: Эпплджек говорила, что ты лучшая сестра в мире, Эппл Блум! :хлопок :Эпплджек: Ладно, вам пора бежать, малыши-пони. :Графиня Колоратура: смеётся :Эпплджек: Послушай, Рара, можно поговорить с тобой о твоём менеджере? :Графиня Колоратура: Да, конечно, а что? :Эпплджек: Ну, пока ты встречалась со школьниками, он требовал много всякой ерунды у Пинки. :Графиня Колоратура: Свенгалоп очень много работает как мой менеджер, поэтому если ему что-то понадобилось на гастролях, то я не против. :Эпплджек: А ничего, что он угрожает Пинки, что если она не подготовит всё это до завтра, он заберёт тебя с фестиваля? :Графиня Колоратура: Что? Но он знает, как для меня важна благотворительность: отказ от фестиваля разрушит мой имидж! :Эпплджек: Боюсь, Свенгалоп не даст и солёного огурца на твою благотворительность. :Графиня Колоратура: Это неправда! Свенгалоп поддерживал все мои начинания. Ты говоришь это, потому что завидуешь мне! :Эпплджек: Завидую кому? Пони, которая прячется под такой толстой вуалью, что не видит, что ею пользуются? Нет, я этому не завидую, Рара! :Графиня Колоратура: Я не Рара! Я Графиня Колоратура! Может, мы и дружили в детстве, но теперь наши дорожки разошлись! :и вращение :Эпплджек: Это неправильно! Он манипулирует ею, а она не видит! :Пинки Пай: Меньше слов — больше кожуры! :Эпплджек: Прости, Пинки, но я не позволю этому гадкому Свенгалопу использовать мою подругу! :Пинки Пай: стонет :Эпплджек: Графиня Колоратура! :Графиня Колоратура: Ого, ты назвала моё настоящее имя. :Эпплджек: Я назвала твоё новое имя, но я видела тебя настоящую вчера в толпе школьников. И я знаю кое-кого, кто не хочет, чтобы ты ходила на такие мероприятия. :Графиня Колоратура: Эх, опять ты за своё. :Эпплджек: Слушай. Дай мне доказать, что мои слова — правда. :Графиня Колоратура: Ну и как же ты это сделаешь? :Эпплджек: Сделаю то, что я скажу. И посмотрим, правда ли Свенгалоп действует в твоих интересах. :Графиня Колоратура: Свенгалоп? Свенгалоп? Где ты, Свенгалоп? :Свенгалоп: Вот он я! Тебе что-то нужно? :Графиня Колоратура: Да... я думаю... может, нам стоит отменить конкурс школьников, а...? :Свенгалоп: Графиня, это чудесно! Я давно мечтал, чтобы ты отменила этот бесполезный конкурс. :Графиня Колоратура: Что.. правда? :Свенгалоп: Ты делаешь это на каждом благотворительном концерте, а он бесполезен для образа Графини Колоратуры, который я'' создал! Считай, что всё отменено. Пинки Пай! :'Пинки Пай': задыхается Да, Свенгалоп, сэр! кашляет :'Свенгалоп': У нас некоторые изменения в шоу. Следуйте за мной! :мерцание :стук :'Свенгалоп': Отмени конкурс для школьников и запиши меня на спа. Раз мне не нужно смотреть конкурс с малышнёй, можно и отдохнуть! Ты знаешь правила! Работай, или дива уйдёт с фестиваля! :'Свенгалоп': Ну вот, Графиня Колоратура, я обо всём позаботился! :аудио :'Свенгалоп': усиленно ''Ты знаешь правила! Работай, или дива уйдёт с фестиваля! :Графиня Колоратура: Так вот, значит, как ты ведёшь дела? :Свенгалоп: Да, и что? В чём проблема? :Графиня Колоратура: В том, что ты использовал моё имя, чтобы запугивать пони и получать, что хочешь! :Свенгалоп: Но я так много работал для тебя! Я заслужил всё, что получаю! :Графиня Колоратура: Но ты просто запугиваешь пони, говоря им, что я не выступлю на их благотворительных концертах! Я никогда бы так не поступила! И ты должен знать, что я никогда не отменила бы конкурс для школьников! :Свенгалоп: Хмф. Вся эта благотворительность и глупые конкурсы напоминают мне о скучной и маленькой Раре, которую я встретил в Мэйнхеттене! :Графиня Колоратура: Ты не понимаешь, какая я на самом деле! :Свенгалоп: Ха, это шутка! Я сделал тебя знаменитой! Что бы ты делала без меня? Удачи, Графиня Колоратура! Удачи. :Эпплджек: Ох, Рара, мне так жаль. Ты сможешь выступить на концерте сегодня? :Графиня Колоратура: Конечно. Ведь шоу должно продолжаться! :Колоратура: Послушай, Рарити, Свенгалоп прав! Это будет катастрофа! Я выступлю ужасно! :Эпплджек: Дай нам минутку, Рарити. :Рарити: Конечно. :Эпплджек: Так почему ты выступишь ужасно? :Колоратура: Потому что за всё отвечал Свенгалоп! Свет, картинка, звук! Без Свенгалопа я никто! :Эпплджек: Не волнуйся, не надо нервничать, Рара. Свенгалоп превратил тебя в Графиню Колоратуру и делал вид, что он твой друг, желая получить выгоду от звёздной жизни! Но настоящая дружба — это когда ты хочешь, чтобы он был верен себе! Рара, когда ты бываешь сама собой, ты самая яркая звезда из всех, что блистали. :радуется :Сумеречная Искорка: Добрый вечер, пони! Добро пожаловать на первый вечер Фестиваля копытопомощи! Для меня честь представить нашего хедлайнера — Графиню Колоратуру! :радуется :Колоратура: Возможно, песня покажется знакомой, но она совсем другая. Так же как и я, Рара. :выражают смущение :радуется :Колоратура: усиленно Спасибо, пони! Когда я прибыла на Фестиваль копытопомощи, я забыла о том, кто я на самом деле! Но старая подруга напомнила мне, что такое настоящая дружба: она сказала, если я буду верна себе, то не ошибусь! Я приготовила для неё сюрприз. Эппл Блум, Крошка Бель, Скуталу, выходите! :динь |-| Английская стенограмма = : creaking and squeaking sounds : Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Applejack! Are you sure you've never managed a concert before? : Applejack: Well, it turns out doin' up a concert's the same as settin' up a rodeo. : Twilight Sparkle: And thanks to Pinkie's connections organizing the Ponypalooza Rock Concert, we've got quite a lineup for the Helping Hooves Music Festival. : Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Rarity! Fluttershy! Spike! Pinkie Pie! Oh wait, that's me. Everypony! : Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Pinkie? : Pinkie Pie: I have the most amazing news ever! It is totally gonna freak your frizz! : Rainbow Dash: Well, spill it, Pinkie! : Pinkie Pie: It wasn't easy. In fact, it was terribly difficult. But I have managed to book the biggest pony pop star in all of Equestria as the main attraction of the Helping Hooves Music Festival! : Applejack: Sapphire Shores? : Pinkie Pie: Sapphire Shores?! Please! Sapphire Shores is merely the second biggest pony pop star in Equestria. I have booked the one, the only, Countess Coloratura! : Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle: Ahhh... : Applejack: Who in the hay is Countess Coloratura? : Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings: gasps : Amethyst Star: gasps : Fluttershy, Noteworthy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Royal Riff, Spike, Sprinkle Medley and Twilight Sparkle: gasps : poing : Pinkie Pie: My frizz has been freaked! : song : Applejack: Pinkie Pie, who is this Countess Coloratura pony? : Pinkie Pie: Uh, I just told you that she's the biggest pony pop star in Equestria! How-how-how-how-''how''have you not heard of her?! : Applejack: Don't know. Though I did know a gal named Coloratura when I was just a filly. and snorts Wouldn't it just be the funniest thing if that Coloratura and this Coloratura were the same Coloratura? Heh. : Pinkie Pie: Do you mean to tell me that you actually know Countess Coloratura? : Applejack: Well, I don't think it's the same pony, since my friend wasn't any sort of high-falutin' countess. : Pinkie Pie: Do you remember her cutie mark? : Applejack: Sure do. It had this super colorful bunch of musical notes that just shimmered in the light. : Pinkie Pie: You mean... like this?! : Applejack: Well, fancy that! That there's the very same cutie mark! : Pinkie Pie: Do you have any idea the number of hoops I had to jump through to get her to perform at the festival?! A whole lot of hoops! That pony is very demanding! : Applejack: Nah. : Pinkie Pie: Yah! : Rarity: I completely understand. We artistes require certain necessities in order to do our best work. : Applejack: This was clearly some sort of misunderstandin', 'cause Rara was just as down home as me! : Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Royal Riff, Spike, Sprinkle Medley and Twilight Sparkle: Rara?! : Applejack: Even that big name was too fancy for her, so I shortened Colo''ra''tu''ra'' to "Rara"! : shouting : Applejack: voiceover We had the best time at Camp Friendship! : splat : Applejack: voiceover Rara was just so easygoin'! We were like two apples from the same branch. : splashing : Applejack: voiceover Rara and I prepared this song for the camp talent show. When we performed, she belted it out, singin' in the most colorful, clear voice I'd ever heard! : ting : cheering : Applejack: voiceover After camp, we wrote to each other for a bit, but... : Applejack: ...then we lost touch. But Rara always did want to go to Manehattan to try and make it big. But a demandin' diva? Just you wait, Pinkie. Once Rara gets here, you'll see she's just a plain old pony like you and me. : Pinkie Pie: I don't have to wait – she's here! : Applejack: Really? : music BGM : and clanking : Applejack: Rara? : Pinkie Pie: squealing Countess Coloratura! : Svengallop: Clear the way! Stand back! Keep your hooves and tail to yourselves! : clicking : Applejack: No... that can't be her. throat Um... hi. Remember me? We met at Camp Friendship? I gave you the nickname "Rara"? : Countess Coloratura: AJ? : Applejack: Yeah! Heh. Howdy, Rara! : Svengallop: whispering : splat : Countess Coloratura: Hoofsies! laugh : Rarity: Ooh, you got hoofsies from Countess Coloratura! Look! Ooh, she clearly thinks you're very special! : Countess Coloratura: Hoofsies! Hoofsies! Hoofsies! laugh : Applejack: Yeah... real special. : Svengallop: Now that's how you make an entrance! Big, bold, absolutely stunning! Though it was muddied''a bit with your interaction with that dusty farmpony. Do you actually ''know her? : Countess Coloratura: Oh, yeah, that's my childhood fillyfriend AJ! She was the one that started calling me Rara. : Svengallop: Oh, yes, how cute and... common. Of course, I'' was the one that started calling you ''Countess, and just look at how you've moved up in Equestria since then! Why, you've gotten everything you've ever wanted! Speaking of which, where is the pony Pinkie Pie? : Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I'm the pony Pinkie Pie, Mr. Manager, sir! : Svengallop: Do you have the water imported from Rainbow Falls that I requested for Countess Coloratura? : Pinkie Pie: I have twenty glass containers full right here! : clink : Svengallop: Did I not tell you to provide straws in all of Countess Coloratura's beverages? : Pinkie Pie: Uh, I don't think so. But lucky for you, I have the biggest straw collection in Equestria! I call this straw Fernando. : music : Svengallop: Hm. Let us confirm that you acquired the rest of the items that Countess Coloratura requested before she performs her run-through, shall we? : Pinkie Pie: Ooh, we shall! : Svengallop: Floral arrangements from the royal Canterlot gardens... Chocolate éclairs made by Gustave le Grand... A selection of crystals from the Crystal Empire... Freshly picked cherries from Cherry Jubilee's farm separated red from yellow... : Pinkie Pie: Abso-toot-ly! : Svengallop: Well, by some miracle, your requests have been reasonably met. So let us move on... to rehearsal! : Pinkie Pie: See, Applejack? Demanding! : Applejack: Pinkie's right, Rarity! The Rara I knew didn't hide behind a veil givin' out fake stamp kisses, sippin' up imported water, and needin' her cherries separated. : Rarity: Oh, I do understand. Sometimes it's hard to see our friends change. : Applejack: She's become a whole other pony! : Rarity: Trust me. Once you see Countess Coloratura perform, you simply won't believe it! : cheering : Applejack: Rarity was right! I don't believe it! : Svengallop: Oh, my shining star! Thanks to the sparkling costumes, dazzling choreography, and brilliant vocal effects that I'' designed, your performance was ''spectacular, Countess Coloratura! : Countess Coloratura: Oh, laugh, thank you, Svengallop! : Applejack: Correct me if I'm wrong here, but that feller isn't actually complimentin' Rara. He's complimentin' all the bells and whistles he's piled on to make her Countess Coloratura. : Rarity: Oh, no-no-no-no-no, you don't understand, Applejack. Creating all those elements is a lot of work, and Countess Coloratura's performance wouldn't exist without them. : Applejack: If you ask me, that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. : Countess Coloratura: Oh, if we're all done here, I'd love to go back to my trailer and rest, Svengallop. : Pinkie Pie: Actually, right now you're scheduled for your meet and greet with the schoolponies! : Svengallop: Ugh. I can totally get you out of meeting with the schoolponies, Countess. : Countess Coloratura: Absolutely not. My favorite part of any event is meeting with the schoolponies! : Applejack: The schoolponies'll be so happy to hear that, Rara! : Countess Coloratura: Ponyville schoolponies! As part of the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I'm holding a contest where some of you will get a chance to sing with me onstage at the concert tomorrow! Sound fun? : cheering : Countess Coloratura: Alright! Now who wants more hoofsies? : cheering : Applejack: Now that's more like the Rara I'' remember. : '''Pinkie Pie': distant But... I got everything you requested! : Svengallop: That was for Countess Coloratura! This is for me! And what I'' want is ''premium oats! : Pinkie Pie: Oh! Well, we have lots of tasty oats right here in Ponyville! : Svengallop: I would not feed those to a chicken! I want top-of-the-line Appleloosan oats! Next, it appears that we are surrounded by apple trees. Bring me five hundred pre-peeled, pre-cored apples, and I want those things in twenty-four hours! : Pinkie Pie: gasps But that's impossible! : Svengallop: Do you want me to pull Countess Coloratura from your little podunk charity show?! Because I will! : Pinkie Pie: Applejack! Svengallop just made all of these new demands and he said— : Applejack: I heard, Pinkie. But don't you fret. I'll talk to Rara and fix things right up. : Apple Bloom: Did'ja see, sis?! Did'ja see?! : Countess Coloratura: Is this the little sister you wrote to me about, AJ? : Apple Bloom: Hold on, Applejack. You wrote to Countess Coloratura about me?! : Countess Coloratura: AJ said you were the best little sister ever, Apple Bloom! : beat : Applejack: Alright now, you'd best get along, little ponies. : Countess Coloratura: laughs : Applejack: Uh... Hey, Rara, you mind if I talk to you about your manager? : Countess Coloratura: Sure, what about him? : Applejack: Well, while you were meetin' with the schoolponies, he was demandin' all sorts of stuff from Pinkie Pie. : Countess Coloratura: Svengallop works very hard as my manager, AJ, so if he needs some things when we're on the road, I don't see anything wrong with that. : Applejack: Well, do you see somethin' wrong with him tellin' Pinkie that if she doesn't get those things by tomorrow, he'd pull you from our charity festival? : Countess Coloratura: What? But he knows how important charity is to me, and leaving the festival would completely ruin my image! : Applejack: I'm afraid Svengallop doesn't give a pickled pippin about your charity work. : Countess Coloratura: That's not true! Svengallop has always supported me in all my interests. You're just saying those things because you're jealous! : Applejack: Jealous of what? A pony who hides behind a veil so thick she can't see when somepony's usin' her? No, I'm not jealous of that, Rara! : Countess Coloratura: I am not Rara! I am Countess Coloratura! And while we may have been friends when we were young, we have clearly gone in different directions! : and spinning : Applejack: It just ain't right! He's manipulatin' her, and she's just not seein' it! : Pinkie Pie: Enough stewin', more peelin'! : Applejack: Sorry, Pinkie, but there is no way I'm lettin' that lousy Svengallop use my friend like that! : Pinkie Pie: groans : Applejack: Countess Coloratura! : Countess Coloratura: Wow, AJ, you said my real name. : Applejack: I said your new name, but I saw the real you hangin' out with those schoolponies yesterday. And I know somepony that'd prefer if you stop doin' those little events. : Countess Coloratura: Ugh, not this again. : Applejack: Come on now. You've just got to give me a chance to prove what I'm sayin' is true. : Countess Coloratura: And just how are you going to do that? : Applejack: Do exactly what I say. We'll see if that Svengallop truly has your best interests at heart. : Countess Coloratura: Svengallop? Svengallop! Where are you, Svengallop? : Svengallop: Here I am! Did you need something? : Countess Coloratura: Yes, I was... considering... m-maybe cancelling the contest with the schoolponies...? : Svengallop: Countess, this is wonderful! I've been waiting forever for you to cancel that pointless schoolpony contest. : Countess Coloratura: You... have? : Svengallop: You do it at every charity event, and it does absolutely nothing to promote the Countess Coloratura image that I'' built! Consider it cancelled. Pinkie Pie! : '''Pinkie Pie': of breath Yes, Svengallop, sir! coughs : Svengallop: We are making some adjustments to the show. Follow me! : twinkling : thud : Svengallop: Cancel the contest for the fillies and schedule me a spa treatment. Now that I don't have to oversee a rehearsal with those brats, I have time for the works! You know the drill! Deliver, or the diva ditches your dippy charity! : Svengallop: Okay, Countess Coloratura, all taken care of! : feedback : Svengallop: amplified You know the drill! Deliver, or the diva ditches your dippy charity! : Countess Coloratura: So that's how you've been managing things? : Svengallop: Yeah, so? What's the problem? : Countess Coloratura: The problem is, is you've been using my name to intimidate ponies to get what you want! : Svengallop: But I work incredibly hard for you! I deserve everything I get! : Countess Coloratura: But not because you scare ponies into thinking I won't perform for their charities otherwise! I would never do that to my fans! Which is why you should have known that I would never cancel the schoolponies' contest! : Svengallop: Hmph. All this charity and schoolpony contest nonsense is just remnants of that boring little''Rara'' I met back in Manehattan! : Countess Coloratura: You clearly don't understand the real me! : Svengallop: Ha, that's a joke! I made you somepony! What can you even do without me? Good luck,Countess Coloratura! Good luck. : Applejack: Oh, Rara, I'm so sorry. Are you gonna be okay for the concert tonight? : Countess Coloratura: Of course. After all, the show must go on! : Coloratura: Oh, my gosh, Rarity, Svengallop's right! This is gonna be a disaster! I'm gonna be terrible! : Applejack: Can you give us a minute, Rarity? : Rarity: Certainly. : Applejack: Now, why's it gonna be so terrible? : Coloratura: Because Svengallop was in charge of everything! The lights, the visuals, the sound! Without Svengallop, I have nothing! : Applejack: Now, now, don't go gettin' yourself into a tizzy there, Rara. Svengallop turned you into Countess Coloratura and acted like your friend so he could enjoy the perks that came with bein' a star. But the real''perk of friendship is gettin' to see your friend bein' true to their self. And Rara, when you're simply yourself, you're the brightest star I've ever seen shine. : cheering : '''Twilight Sparkle': Good evening, everypony! Welcome to opening night of the Helping Hooves Music Festival! Now it is my great honor to introduce you to our headlining act – Countess Coloratura! : cheering : Coloratura: This song may be familiar, but yet, it's totally different. Kind of like me, Rara. : uttering confusion : Coloratura: amplified Thank you, everypony! When I arrived at the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I had forgotten who I really was! But then an old friend reminded me what real friendship is about, and she told me that if I was true to myself, I couldn't go wrong! So I have a very special surprise for her. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, come on up! : ting : credits en:Transcripts/The Mane Attraction Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон